


Dot Liquid Light

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, PWP, Top Dean, Underage Sex, Weecest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>深夜；破旧的Motel；楼上操得热火朝天的情侣；成人电影；无节操性爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dot Liquid Light

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：Wee!cest;Underage;PWP;16yrs!Sam;20yrs!Dean  
> 声明：他们从来都不属于我，他们属于彼此。这只是一段毫无根据的脑补，错的人是我。

有一束光，劣质白炽灯的光。

有些刺眼。

Sam放下笔，舒展四肢，发出一声轻呼。

“做完了？”Dean从枕头里闷声问，“终于可以睡觉了，那个台灯的光真是刺眼！”

“嗯。”Sam把课本装进书包，无奈地说，“Dean，这不能怪我。整间Motel的灯光都是那种，呃，你明白我在说什么，只有这盏台灯的光比较正常！”

“唔。快睡吧。你明天还要上课呢。”Dean眯着眼盯着Sam，意味深长地说，“Dad今晚不会回来，如果你想的话，可以睡另外一张床。”

“嗯，我想睡另外一张床。”Sam把脱下的T恤丢在沙发上，一边解牛仔裤的纽扣一边走向浴室，像是在强调一般说道，“我明天早上还要上课。”

“我知道。”Dean重新把脸埋进枕头里。

Sam刷牙、洗脸、淋浴，换上干净的内裤，然后把Dean揉成一团的内裤从脏衣筐里拣出来，和自己的内裤揉一起洗掉。当他走出浴室的时候，Dean已经发出轻微的鼾声。

Sam放轻脚步走过去，在另外一张床上侧身躺下，他把毛毯盖在腹部，露出双腿。

Sam静静地看着Dean，然后把自己的右手伸到毛毯下，覆在内裤的裆部，掌心下面是他疲软的阴茎。他没有感受到情欲，也不是想要发泄；他只是习惯，习惯有只手——当然最好是Dean的手——放在那里。只有这样，他才能够安心地闭上双眼。

“What the fuck？”

“Baby，what’s going on？”

Sam以为自己在做梦，可当他看到门缝里逐渐清晰的人影的时候，整个人都从床上跳了起来。他摇着Dean的肩膀，低呼着：“Hey！Dean！”Dean条件反射般抓住Sam反叩在身下，然后才清醒过来。他示意Sam安静，自己则握着枪走到门边。

Dean打开门栓，一对男女正黏在对方身上激烈亲吻，男人的手里还攥着钥匙，钥匙插在他们房间的门上，What the hell？

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”女人发出尖厉的叫声。

“你是什么人？为什么会在我们的房间？”男人把女人护在身后，一张开嘴，酒气就扑面而来。Dean回头朝着Sam耸肩，这是第几次？

“看清楚！这是你们的房间么！”Dean拔下他们的钥匙瞥了一眼，然后摔到女人的怀里。

“唔哦，好像不是哎~”女人还比较清醒，看了眼自己的钥匙，又看了眼Dean的房间号，立刻扯着男人的衬衣下摆，一边后退一边朝Dean抛媚眼，“我们好像是在楼上，帅哥，晚安啦~”

Dean重新锁好门。

Sam还躺在他的床上。

有一束微弱的光，穿过窗帘的缝隙，恰巧落在Sam笔直修长的双腿上。他的双眼映着那束光，在昏暗的夜里闪闪动人。

Dean无声地挤上床，Sam没有离开，反而钻进他的怀里，柔软的发梢骚动着他的脖颈。

Dean不动声色地露出一抹笑，嘴唇寻觅到Sam的耳朵，温柔地说：“晚安，Sammy。”

绝对没有五分钟，甚至连三分钟都没有。

Dean开始听到女人的呻吟声，微弱的，断断续续的，十分骚动人的，越来越清晰的，还有男人粗重的喘息声，含糊不清的下流话，伴随着有节奏的吱呀声。

Sam当然也听到了，他略微尴尬地从Dean怀里探出头，小声说：“我想，我还是到另外一张床上睡吧。”

Dean急忙按住Sam，摇摇头，说：“不，就在这儿吧。没有关系。”他圈着Sam，使他背对着自己，挺翘的屁股贴合在自己的胯部。

楼上的男人和女人还在继续，越来越激烈。

Dean的阴茎已经很硬，直挺挺、火辣辣地压着Sam。Dean一边轻柔地抚摸揉捏Sam的乳头，一边挺着阴茎在他的屁股上下来回蹭。Sam的喘息开始变得浊重，阴茎也逐渐变硬。只要Dean触碰他，用这种情色的方式，他总是会很快地给出反应，无论何时何地。

“Dean~”Sam发出小声的抗议。

“嘘嘘~Sammy。”Dean开始亲吻Sam，吮吸他的后颈。

“我告诉过你的，我明天还有课！”Sam的声音里带着哀求的意味，Dean就立刻停顿下来。

“我真抱歉，Sammy~”Dean揉揉Sam的头发，跳到另外一张床上，然后扯下内裤，握着阴茎开始撸。

Sam捂住耳朵，试图去睡觉，他真的很累，很倦，很困。可是，楼上操得那么火热，Dean撸得那么大声，他压根就不可能睡得着！更何况，他的阴茎也硬得发疼。

Dean知道Sam没有睡着，他故意撸得动作更夸张，使得整张床都在摇晃。

Sam终于再也无法假装自己可以睡得着，于是坐起来笑着对Dean说：“他们叫得可真难听！”

“你不睡了？”Dean坏笑。

“我睡得着么？”Sam掀开毛毯，视线落在从内裤边缘探出头的阴茎上。

“是啊，我也觉得们叫得真是难听！”Dean浑身赤裸着跳下床，打开电视机，调出成人频道，朝Sam眨眼睛，“你觉得这个声音能盖过他们不？”

“Whatever。”Sam呢喃，打开床头灯。微弱的红色灯光像雾气一样弥散开来，情色的气息立刻涨满整个房间。

“让我来好好照顾你，我的宝贝弟弟。”Dean缓缓地爬到Sam身上，咬住他的耳朵。

Dean剥掉Sam的内裤，将他硬得发疼的阴茎解放出来，含住龟头吮吸几下，压低嗓音说：“我会好好照顾你的，小小Sammy，我会把你含到嘴里，用力吸你，让你融化在我嘴里。”

Sam红着脸颊，哀求一般地说：“Dean，就只是做，做你想要做的，含住吸我。”

Dean按住Sam的手臂，舌尖舔过自己的下唇，说：“不不不，Sammy，不是现在。”

Sam望着满脸坏笑的Dean，不知道他的哥哥又在想些什么。

Dean扯着Sam的身体来到床边，使Sam的小腿垂在床外，自己则跪坐在他的腰上，用越来越黯哑的声音说：“Sammy，看着屏幕，我求你。”

Sam下意识地抬头，屏幕里的男人浑身赤裸着躺在床上，另外一个还穿着衬衣男人正伏在他身上亲吻，他发出娇喘。

Dean开始亲吻Sam。

先是轻柔的吻，落在Sam的鼻尖，Dean潮热的舌头来回舔弄，Sam觉得有些痒，于是稍微侧开脸；Dean的吻则开始落在Sam的脸颊，沿着他褪去婴儿肥日渐英俊的男孩轮廓游移，或重或轻的吮吸着，留下黏腻的水渍。

当Dean的唇寻觅到Sam的唇的时候，亲吻顿时变得急切而野蛮，他含住Sam的上唇，一边吮吸，一边用牙齿轻轻刮过，力道刚好，有点疼，却不至于弄破。直到Sam的唇瓣有些红肿，直到Sam开始重重的喘息，Dean这才放过他的上唇，柔韧灵巧的舌头钻到他的嘴里。

Dean的一只手抚摸着Sam的脖颈，大拇指按在他的唇角，迫使他张开嘴，方便自己的舌头在他的嘴里操来操去。他的一只手钻到Sam背部，把他牢牢固定在自己身下。随着Dean的舌头的操弄，Sam开始发出甜美的呻吟。

Sam的呻吟有着少年独有的干净和纯粹，完全源自于灵与肉最原始的反应，还有点羞怯，刻意压低着，忍耐着。和Sam比起来，屏幕里的男人完全是在浪叫。

Dean的津液和Sam的混合在一起，顺着Sam的嘴角流下，流到他光滑的脖颈。Dean顺着液体流过的痕迹舔舐吮咬，Sam开始在Dean身下扭动，发出含糊不清的低语：“Dean，God！Please Dean~”他的脖颈意外的敏感，Dean的唇舌又是那么火辣，每一次吮吸，都好像往他的身体里注入一股细微的电流，战栗的快感霎时间侵蚀全身的神经。

“Dean please~ Dean please~”Sam盯着天花板，无意识地重复着，他的双眼被欲望吞噬，眼眶是淡淡的粉色，整个身体在Motel红雾般的灯光里笼罩着，颓靡而色情。

“喜欢我这么做吗？喜欢我这么对你吗？嗯哼？Sammy？”Dean的唇停顿在Sam的耳际，舌尖挑逗着他的耳垂，火热的气息喷洒到他的耳蜗里面。“我的舌头操着你的嘴，你不停地叫。你的阴茎涨得发疼，想要我吸你吗？”

“要~”Sam抬起胯部，被欲望湮没的眼睛望着Dean，有些恼怒地说，“Dean，你真是个混蛋！你完全没有照顾到我的阴茎！要么吸我，帮我撸出来，要么从我身上滚下去！”

“哇！”Dean眨眼笑，从Sam身上滑下去，跪在床边，双手握着他的脚踝，折起他的双腿，然后分开足够的空间，“这就忍耐不住了么Sammy？我会吸的阴茎，也会操进你紧致的小洞，狠狠地操你！”

“Just do it！”Sam伸手去握自己的阴茎，却被Dean挡开。可怜的小小Sammy不停地哭泣着，不停着流着眼泪。

“不，Sammy不乖哦！”Dean摇着中指笑着说。

Dean分开Sam的臀部，把自己的舌头埋进去，沿着隐秘的缝隙舔弄，故意留下黏腻的津液，发出明显的吞咽声，津液打湿Sam的臀部，温热的液体开始变凉，存在感更加强烈。Sam的阴茎不停地抖动着，哭泣着，使他有种就算只是被Dean这样舔弄，自己也会很快射出来的错觉。

“Dean，我就快要射了。”Sam发出一声无力地呼唤，视线落在屏幕上，成人电影里那个穿着衬衣的男人正用舌头操着赤裸男人的小洞，透明的液体从粉色的小洞里流出来，不知道是津液还是润滑剂。自己正在被Dean用舌头舔弄，大概很快地，Dean也会用这种方式操他。

Dean把Sam的臀部分得更开，舌尖绕着小洞的褶皱划圈，然后不停地把津液留在那里。当Dean的舌尖挤进去的时候，Sam还没来得反应就急切地射了出来。粘稠的乳白色液体落在他的小腹，还有Dean的脸上。

“哇啊！”Dean抬起头，笑着用拇指蹭掉脸上的精液，用那种满是赤裸裸的欲望的眼神盯着Sam，好像怕他不明白自己要做什么似的，“真是敏感的Sammy，这么喜欢我舔弄你的小洞？还没有被照顾，还没有被填满，怎么就射了呢？”

Sam喘息着，大口吞咽着空气，因为高潮，他的身体泛起一阵细密的汗珠。

Dean把Sam的精液涂抹到小洞边缘，把食指舔得湿漉漉，轻轻摇晃着，一点一点挤进去。高潮过后的Sam整个人都处于紧绷的状态，小洞紧得Dean的食指进去都很困难，Dean不得不揉捏着他的臀部，以便Sam逐渐放松。

Sam有些恍惚，耳朵里听到的都是情爱的声响，楼上的，成人电影里，女人的，男人的；而Dean正在试图把他濡湿的食指埋进他体内，迫不及待的喘息声清晰得就像是在自己的耳边。

“嗨嗨~Sammy~”Dean轻轻拍打Sam的臀部，柔声说，“放松，放松，呼吸，呼吸。”

“Dean~”Sam的视线与Dean的视线相遇，胶着在一起，他的身体还没有适应被进入，每次都是那么紧张，那么难以打开；可是，他又是那么想要Dean，想要他深深的埋在自己的身体里，重重的抽插。

“放轻松。”Dean低沉沙哑的声音像是有什么魔力，Sam忽然就放松了整个身体。

Dean的第一个指节刺进去，Sam不禁挺了一下腰，发出一声短促的尖叫。Dean的食指继续向里探，甬道被撑开，使得Sam有种酸胀的感觉。“你还好吗？”Dean的食指终于完全埋在Sam的小洞里，正正反反绕着圈，试图将甬道打得更开。

Sam情不自禁地抬高腰部，方便Dean开拓自己，他盯着Dean进出自己的手指呻吟着说：“我感觉很好，嗯啊，非常好，想要你。”

Dean得到Sam的鼓励，指腹在肠壁上搜索，他总是能够很确切地找到Sam腺体的位置，当他用力按下去的时候，Sam尖叫着Dean的名字，颤抖着说：“Dean！就是那里。”Dean放轻力道，用那种磨人的、骚动的节奏按摩着Sam的腺体，Sam不停地发出无意识的呓语呻吟，疲软的阴茎随着Dean的节奏一跳一跳，逐渐变得硬挺。

Dean的中指也跟着挤了进去，在Sam的甬道里扭动，按压着肠壁，给Sam带来阵阵快感。

Sam无可控制的握住自己的阴茎，随着Dean操弄的节奏操着自己的拳头。涨得深红的龟头顶端被渗出的前液打湿，可是Sam的手掌干燥得要死，阴茎被他撸得又爽又疼，他被逼得眼泪都流出来。“Dean please！Dean please！Fuck me！”他哀求Dean。

Dean的手指还在不停的操着Sam，他的身体却向前倾，低头含住Sam的阴茎。Sam松开自己的手，完完全全把主导权交给Dean。他知道这或许会让他下地狱，可他真的喜欢Dean这样亲吻他，舔舐他，打开他，操弄他。

或许下流无耻，但Sam不以为然。

Dean的嘴唇包裹着Sam的龟头，舌头沿着纹路舔过，一上一下地吮吸。Sam爱死Dean的嘴，从他第一次把阴茎放进去，他就知道，他再也不想要别人，女人或男人，他只想要Dean。Sam并没有意识到自己在说话，他说：“Dean，我爱你。”

Dean忽然顿住，抬起眼睛盯着Sam，然后把手指抽离他的身体。

Sam的心脏好像停在那一刻，他觉得自己搞砸了一切，Dean从来没有说过爱他，Dean在和他亲热的同时，也从来没有拒绝过和女孩子的调情。这是错的，这是乱伦，Sam不只是想和他的亲哥哥做爱，Sam爱他。

“Sammy~”Dean把Sam推到床中间，整个身体都压过去，“Sammy~”Dean捧着Sam的脸，温柔地亲吻着他的眼角，吮吸他不知道什么时候留下的眼泪。“Sammy，该死的，我第一次勃起的春梦里就是你，那个时候我觉得自己真是恶心，下流，该死的我压根不敢看你，你是这么漂亮，这么美好，我以为我这辈子都不可能听到你说爱我。”

“Dean~”Sam满脸惊讶。

“Sammy，我爱你，该死的，我当然爱你。”Dean继续亲吻Sam，“是我总是在你熟睡的时候蹭着你的屁股自慰；是我在你14岁的时候把手伸进你的内裤里面；是我总是在dad不在的夜晚亲吻你、抚摸你，用我的阴茎操你。天知道我是多么害怕，害怕有一天你会明白过来，你会明白这意味着什么，然后恨我，离开我。Sammy，我是那么爱你。哪怕我知道这是乱伦，我还是没有办法控制自己。”

“Dean。”Sam不知道该说些什么，他环住Dean的脖子，把他拉近，咬住他的嘴唇亲吻。

Dean激烈回应着，勾着Sam的舌头纠缠不休，Dean的阴茎在Sam的臀部摩擦，Sam的阴茎磨蹭着Dean的腹部，他们的喘息也开始变得一致。

“Dean，我一直都懂，从14岁开始我就懂，我知道这意味着什么。”Sam把双腿挂在Dean的腰上，使他们的身体更加紧密地贴合在一起，“我想要你操我，我喜欢这个，我爱你。”

“Sammy。”Dean胡乱亲吻着Sam。

“操我，Dean。”Sam把润滑剂和安全套塞到Dean手里。

Dean打开润滑剂，倒在手指上送进Sam的体内。

Sam帮Dean戴好安全套，然后掰开自己的臀，把充溢着润滑剂的小洞露在Dean眼前，给了他一个肯定的眼神。

Dean一手扶着Sam的腰，一手扶着自己的阴茎，坚定地、缓慢地操进Sam的身体。

“嗯啊。”Sam忍不住呻吟，阴茎的触感比手指、比舌头好太多太多，Sam的腰已经开始发软，“这很好，Dean，非常好。”

“Sammy。”Dean等Sam适应下来，才开始小幅度地抽插。他用刚刚解放出来的那只手爱抚着Sam的小腹，揪扯着他耻骨处的毛发。Sam动情地望着Dean，双手搂在他的脖子，随着Dean抽插的频率发出或轻或重的呻吟。

Dean火热坚硬的阴茎撑着Sam的甬道，Sam甚至觉得自己都能感觉到Dean阴茎上凸起的青筋，他的龟头进入得很深很深，自己则被打开得很彻底。Dean缓缓抽出，再缓缓刺进去，龟头研磨过腺体，Sam的阴茎也跟着颤抖。“操，Sammy，这真是太美好，我真是爱死你！”

Sam只能回以无法抑制的呻吟，身体随着Dean的节奏晃动，床发出吱呀吱呀的声响。

成人电影已经播完，正循环播发着不知所云的广告。

Dean开始加快节奏，Sam的肠壁因为快速而激烈的摩擦逐渐变得火热、酸疼，但这让Sam觉得满足。Dean埋在他的体内，动情地、用力地取悦他，给他快感，给他高潮。

“Dean~”Sam无意识地呼喊着。

“Sammy~”Dean也无意识地回应着。

Dean操得那么用力，囊袋拍打着Sam的臀部，留下红色的印记。

Dean忽然抱起Sam反转身体，让Sam骑乘在他身上。更深的进入使Sam发出一声尖叫，他慌乱扶住Dean举起的手臂。“我想要你骑我。”Dean把Sam扶稳，开始耸动腰胯。Sam额前细碎的头发早就被汗水打湿，黏在脸上，Dean把他的碎发拨开，露出他漂亮的眼睛，“宝贝，你可以做得很好。”

Sam漂亮的眼睛盯着Dean，开始尝试着抬起身体，在Dean的阴茎上操自己。

“是的，Sammy，你做的很棒！”Dean发出愉悦的声音，用自己湿滑的手掌握住Sam的阴茎，“只有这样，我才能够照顾小小Sammy。”Dean开始有技巧地套弄Sam的阴茎，嘴里不停地说着下流话：“宝贝，你真棒，骑着我的阴茎操自己，啊哦，好爽！”

“Shut up！Dean！你这样我很快就会射出来的。”Sam边喘边说。

“无所谓的，Sammy，只要你想射出来，随时都可以。”Dean圈着Sam的阴茎，故意挺胯研磨他的腺体。Sam叫得更大声，无力地瘫软在Dean身上。

Dean把瘫软的Sam压在身下，不知餍足地索取。

Sam射出来的时候，Dean还坚硬着埋在他的身体里，没完没了地抽插、研磨，弄得Sam尖叫、颤抖，不停地呢喃Dean的名字。Dean终于射在Sam的身体里，嘴唇在Sam的肩膀吮吸啃咬，手指揉捏着他的乳头。Sam靠在Dean的胸前，听着Dean强健有力的心跳。

润滑剂、精液以及汗液弄湿床单，空气里都满是性爱的味道。

Sam不知道Dean操了他多久，他只知道当Dean把他清洗干净裹上床的时候，窗帘的缝隙里穿透第一缕晨光。

生命之光，欲望之火。

罪恶与地狱。

爱及灵魂。

The End


End file.
